We look out for each other
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: State v Queen post ep, one shot. Felicity, John and Oliver truly had become a team; a family. They looked out for each other and always would.


Title: We look out for each other  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: mentions of Oliver and Felicity  
spoilers: Heavy for State v Queen  
category: oneshot, postep

It was a week before John Diggle felt human again. Strong enough to finally feel the after affects of the Vertigo wearing off. He still felt tired and drained but nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing that would prevent him from today's task.

Looking down at the medium sized box on his dining room table John was satisfied with the wrapping job. Simple silver paper. What was inside wouldn't need a ribbon or a bow. John grabbed his coat and put it on. He picked up the box and his keys and phone and left. John sent a text message as he locked the apartment door. When Felicity answered John smiled and pocketed the phone. She'd been through a lot the last few days he hoped the meaning behind the gift would convey what she meant to him and to Oliver.

* * *

Despite her secretarial girl cover Felicity Smoak was a busy woman. Being secretary to CEO of Queen Industrial did involve a lot of work despite what certain people thought. The text message she received from Diggle to meet for lunch in the lair or batcave or whatever they were calling it these days didn't fit into her schedule. Felicity made the exception because John meant a lot to her. Seeing him so weak and going through withdrawal had scared her. So if John wanted to meet for lunch she was all for it. Felicity sent a text to Oliver telling him where she'd be and why then she gathered her coat and purse and left the office.

The smell of pizza greeted Felicity as she descended the stairs to the Arrow's headquarters below the nightclub. She didn't realize she was hungry till the aroma reached her and her stomach growled in response.

"Hey John,"Felicity greeted as she crossed to her desk where Diggle waited. "That smells wonderful. I'm starved this was a good idea."

John smiled. "Glad you think so. Thought we could both use a break."

Felicity put her coat and purse aside and reached for a plate and a can of soda. She tucked the unopened can of soda under one arm and put two pieces of pizza on the plate. She sat in her chair and scooted it so she could face John who sat on the corner of her desk.

"How are you feeling?"Felicity asked.

"Better, just tired."John replied as he took a bite. "How's Oliver?"

Felicity felt her heart squeeze at the mention of her boss and friend. He'd crossed a line to save her and she hated that he had to do it. Hated that he'd killed someone for her.

"Oh you know..."Felicity replied quietly. "Handling things as best he can."

John nodded and set his plate aside meeting Felicity's gaze. "Unfortunately Oliver's had practice handling things. I'm more worried about you."

Felicity adverted her gaze looking absently at the bank of computer screens. She hadn't admitted to anyone but she had nightmares of her recent adventures with Oliver. Being bait for Barton Mathis and being kidnapped by the Count. In between their were dreams of John not making it out of the Russian prison. Or of Oliver being shot and killed by the police or an enemy.

"Felicity."John prompted gently.

Felicity turned to face her friend with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"I'm okay."Felicity responded quietly. "I knew Oliver would save me but for a few seconds...I was really afraid he wouldn't."

John stood and took the plate from Felicity. He grasped her hands in his.

"You went into danger for me and that's something I don't forget."Diggle began as he let go of Felicity's hands and picked up a silver box she hadn't noticed before and handed it to her. "I don't normally speak for Oliver but I know he's grateful you joined us."

Felicity shook her head as she looked from the box to John and back again. "You didn't have to get me anything especially since I screwed up."

"Courage should be rewarded."John replied as he sat back on the corner of the desk.

The box opened easily since the lid wasn't taped. Felicity opened it curiously and what she found nestled inside was not what she had expected or what she wanted. Laying inside was a 9 mm handgun with a magazine of bullets. Felicity held the box carefully away from her handing it back to John.

"I can't,John."Smoak stated softly. "Guns...I don't want anything to do with them. I don't want..."

"I know you feel that way, Felicity."Diggle replied. "But if you're going to continue to be Oliver's girl Friday I want you to know how to use it. I'm going to teach you."

Tears blurred Felicity's vision as she looked once more from the gun to her friend and back again. She knew Diggle's intentions were good but the thought of pulling a trigger.

"Oliver cares about you Felicity I know he doesn't say it. Doesn't think he can let himself feel that way after all he's been through."John stated softly. "But I see it every time he looks at you. I need you to accept this gift and take the lessons if not for yourself for Oliver. I sure as hell don't want to be the one to tell him we lost you in some op that went south. We're going to try but we're not always going to be able to have your back Felicity. It'll give me peace of mind knowing you can handle yourself if you had to."

Wordlessly and with the tears flowing freely now Felicity stood. She'd never felt more cared for as she did by these two brave men. Felicity never regretted joining this crime fighting team. She enveloped John in a huge hug. After a long moment Felicity stepped back and wiped away the tears.

"Thank you John."Felicity began quietly. "It's a...thoughtful gift..."

"Felicity."John interjected.

Felicity held up a hand to stop whatever he was going to say. "I won't like it and I will only use it as a last resort. But...I will accept the lessons. If the last few weeks have taught me nothing else it's that there will always be bad things mixed with the good. I want to continue to help you guys anyway I can."

"Thank you."John acknowledged as he stood and hugged Felicity once more. "We'll start the lessons tomorrow."

"Okay."Felicity replied as they broke apart.

John cleared his throat. "Now eat your lunch before it gets cold."

Felicity laughed. "Cold pizza is always good."

John echoed her laughed as he picked up his plate and took a bite. "Good point."

They finished the pizza and Felicity returned to work feeling better than she had in days. She knew she'd sleep well tonight and it just wasn't because of John's gift. It was because of the meaning behind it. She, John and Oliver truly had become a team; a family. They looked out for each other and always would.

end


End file.
